This invention provides an improved crab trap. Crabs have long been considered a delicacy by many people. It turns out that crabs inhabit numerous tidal waters which can be readily accessed from the shore, bridges, docks, or small boats. This fortunate happenstance, along with the crab's propensity to feed on many types of flesh and artificial baits, has sparked the invention of numerous crab traps designed to enable crab lovers to more readily harvest their prize.
Crab traps of the type most pertinent to the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,059 to Durbin; 5,157,864 to Kuroda et al; 4,697,381 to Esgro et al; 4,271,625 to Archer; 4,216,607 to Lyster; and 3,185,276 to Harrison. The crab traps disclosed in each of those patents rely on flexible loops of fishing line to snare one or more legs of the crab. In each instance, the crab is lured to the ensnaring loops by a bait which is affixed to the trap. In the traps disclosed in Kuroda et al, Lyster, and Harrison, the bait is impaled on a fish hook or a bait rod. In Esgro et al and Archer, the bait is held by a loop or otherwise tied to a central frame member of the trap. In Durbin, the bait is contained within a rigid central wire cage. The wire cage has upper and lower halves which are held together by a central axial bolt and nut.
Each of these traps share a common feature which limits its effectiveness at snaring crabs. Each relies exclusively on the line loops to ensnare the crab. As taught in each of these patents, the line loop normally does not snare the crab until the operator lifts the trap. As will be appreciated by those with experience in crabbing, crabs can move very quickly if startled. As a result, when the lead line attached to the crab trap is first pulled to retrieve the trap, the initial movement of the crab trap can alarm the crab while at the same time not be quick enough to snare the crab. Moreover, the line loop may not firmly ensnare the crab if, for example, it is positioned near the end of the crab's leg.
A need remains therefore, for an improved crab trap which is capable of more reliably catching this tasty crustacean, and which renders academic the extreme distress which normally accompanies any failure to satiate a hopeful crab lover's appetite.